1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to line dispensing and retrieving equipment and, more particularly, to devices in which a generally predetermined amount of line is to be dispensed or retrieved at frequent intervals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain types of fishing, practiced extensively in Great Britain and Europe, a long multiple section pole is used for placing the hook end of the line a considerable distance outwardly from the shore of the river or other body of water being fished. Generally, anywhere from 6 to 30 feet of line is then released for hooking the fish. In competitive fishing it is desirable to deliver the line to the area being fished and then retrieve the hooked fish as quickly as possible. This operation may be repeated many dozens of times during a fixed period of time in competition.
In the past anglers have had difficulty in making repetitive placements of the released line into the area being fished and then withdrawing a hooked fish to the shore. In some cases a 30 foot long pole of multiple sections was employed with a very short line at the end of the pole. This then involved breaking down the pole to an outer section where the angler could retrieve the hooked fish.